Entertain Me
by Elphiex03
Summary: Standerdized testing week, fiyero's bored, so he dicides to find someone to bug... pre Fiyeraba. Im doing staderdized testing this week and was inspired


Entertain Me

"ugh" That was the first thing on Fiyero's mind. It's the 8th grade and its standardized testing. He knew it wasn't going to go towards his grade, (not that he really cared about he grades in the first place)so he just..sat there .Today was the second day of testing and he was not going to sit there doing nothing this time, and he sertantly wasn't going to take the test. So he looked around to see who was in the class room to bug for the next 4 hours. The names were in alphabetical order from Cornwall to Tiggular, and that included a miss. Thropp.

Hes been friends with her ever since the were little, you could even say best friend, he left her alone yesterday though because he knew how important grades were to her, but today..to bad. He wasn't going to be as bored as hell as he was yesterday, and he knew it wouldn't affect any of Elphaba's perfect grades anyway.

The second testing day was about to begin. Elphaba was the first one to enter, and then slowly everyone else started to enter the class room, but she did notice that Fiyero wasn't there yet and the test was about to start(not that she was surprised).

Everyone was getting all there testing packets, when Fiyero entered fashionably late. "Sorry Teach, over slept" then he took his seat behind Elphaba.

"Fiyero, have you ever been on time to a class?" Elphaba whispered behind her

"Hmmm..ya I think once in the 2nd "

"Ugh, your impossible" Elphaba said rolling her eyes

"I know thats why you love me" Fiyero said with a smirk,

Elphaba just ignored that statement (She had a crush on him forever, even though they were best friends, and Fiyero said that a lot as a joke, and every timed he said that joking or not, she would have butterflies, and that time was no exception) Fiyero liked her too but being friends for so long, he didn't admit it to him self.

"Okay class settle down, we are going to take the first part of the test, which is 45 mins. Today is English, and you will be writing a picture prompt" Said Professor Nicadik, the supervising teacher of the test. The whole class (except Elphaba) had a group groan. "ya, ya I know but you got to do it, so lets just do it now to get it done and over with" The professor looked at the clock until it reached the next minute."And we will begin......now" The class opened there packets and looked at the picture. It was an image of a woman in a hospital bed, and a man holding her hand. Elphaba started emidetly, and work continuously well..for what she thought was going to be the whole time. Fiyero looked at the front of the class room and the teacher was already knocked out, so he knew it was a good time to..wright a note to his friend...

**Hey Elphaba**. He wrote and thew it over her shoulder.

No response, except a huff.

**Hellllllllllllllllllllllllo Elphie.** Fiyero wrote on another note.

_Fiyero, why aren't you taking your test? Can't you see im taking one?_

**Well yes..I see you are...**

_Fiyero tell me your not taking the test._

**Ok "im not taking the test"**

_Oh ha ha, can you do anything academic?_

**Sure...**

_Do you even know what that means?_

**No.**

_Anything that has to do with school?_

**Oh! like..learning?**

_Very good Fiyero._

**Sure I've written a.. poem!, thats..school like.**

_A poem? Dare I ask, hows it go?_

**Roses are red**

**Violets are blue**

**but, Elphaba is green**

**and no color compares to you**

Fiyero noticed there was no response, so he got out another paper:

**Okay so I'll admit I just thought of that at the top of my head..don't like it?**

_I love it._

He just smiled, those words were good enough to leave Elphaba alone, and let her take her test, so he could stair at the word "love", he loved the way she wrote love, he loved her hand writing, he just loved love right now.

Ofcorse it didn't really matter now if he left her alone or not. _He wrote a poem, for me? Oh, whats it_ _matter? He was just joking around no big deal, or..was he? _She was to busy talking to herself to concentrate.

3 and a ½ hours, and 4 sections later the test was over, and Fiyero walked out with Elphaba . Before they parted. Elphaba stopped him.

"Fiyero?"

"h'm?"

Elphaba leaned into him and kissed him on the cheek, and lingered there for a moment. "Thank you" Fiyero just smiled and hugged her. "No problem"

They smiled at each other and she walked away.

"Wow, if every time I wright a poem, I get that. Writing is going to become a big hobby of mine." Fiyero said to him self. He kept walking down the hallway and was thinking of his next mater piece _Elphaba, Elphaba your so fine, what can I do to make you mine?..oh thats good._


End file.
